secret santa:something in red and hard
by Makushiin
Summary: its christmas time and zero has plans for an event! will it be succesful or kaname's pervertedness will be in the way? read and review please  yaoi,lemon,


Disclaimer: I do not own VK though I really wish to own it xd

A/n: LOL, don't let the title deceive you, believe me. XDD

"Kana!" Zero called out excitedly to kaname who was reading a book in his study. Kaname geared his attention away from the book, smiling towards the silvernette.

"What is it Zero?" He asked.

Zero sat on top of kaname's lap while wrapping his arms around kaname's neck. Kaname only smiled coyly and also snaked his arms around zero's waist.

"What is it, hmm?" He asked again.

"Ano, you see I want to try something and..."

"And?"

"And I want you to participate in it, Kana"

Kaname smirked, slowly tracing his fingers on zero's back. "You want to try a new position while doing 'it' Zero?" He asked.

Zero flushed a crimson red. "I'm not talking about that Kana! Jeez.."

Kaname only pouted. "It's not? Too bad. Then, what is it?"

Zero raised an eyebrow at kaname, confused why kaname was acting like that. "Is that all what you are thinking about kana?"

Kaname nodded."Yeah, I only think about making love to you zero, wanna go for one right now?"

"Seriously kana.. Like I said, it's not what I'm here for" zero replied then sighed. It might be true to say that kaname was, is and will always be addicted to zero, in any way possible.

Kaname pouted more. "Really, I was looking forward to fucking you here on my table, you see I was just daydrea-" kaname was abruptly cut-offed when Zero covered his mouth with his hand.

"Stop! don't wanna hear it!" Zero stated loudly, his blush creeping up to the ends of his ears.

Kaname grinned evilly inside. He took hold of zero's hand that was covering his mouth, locking it in place and started licking Zero's palm.

"K-kana! What are you doing, Stupid?" Zero said surprised, trying to pull his hand away but kaname's grip was firm and inescapable.

Kaname gave Zero's palm one last seductive lick then released it. He only smiled pervertedly. "Try cutting me off again my love and I assure you that's not all I'm gonna do to you".

Zero gulped. There is no wonder why Kaname could be sometimes mistaken for being a perverted person, he is one after all.

"S-sorry about that kana". Zero said meekly heaving in a very deep sigh. "Its just that you think of 'other' things while I'm trying to talk seriously to you" zero stared at kaname then looked away ..

"Maybe it was bad idea to tell you about it after all."

Zero sighed again was about to get off kaname but was stopped.

Kaname held zero's face, interlocking their gazes together. "I was at fault my love. I'm also sorry about that" kaname said them kissed Zero chastely. When he broke away, he brushed away some of Zero's hair from his face "of course I'm willing to do and give anything to you zero, you mean so much to me that I can't bare seeing you being sad"

"Stop being mushy kana." Zero said trying to hide his creeping blush once again. "it makes you sound creepy". Kaname may be a perverted person but he still is the most loving and sweet person Zero ever met in his whole life.

Kaname only smiled them traced his finger on zero's bottom lip. "Whatever you say, so what was it that you are here for again?"

"No more interruptions okay?"

Kaname only nodded. "Okay"

"I was thinking that we might do a 'secret santa' event where we exchange gifts depending on the theme each day until before christmas. So, are you interested kana?"

Kaname was indeed interested, he was sure it will be fun. " Yeah sure zero, when will we start?" Kaname was looking up at zero, he always loved it when zero's on top of him, In certain situations that is.

Zero was becoming excited again. "How about tomorrow?"

"Sure, so what's the theme?"

Zero thought for a while "hmmm, something in red and hard! Would that be okay?"

When kaname heard the word 'hard' he immediately thought about his cock in full attention and with him wearing a red boxer brief. It did fit the description correctly right? Maybe zero would want that.

"Kaname! No dirty thoughts!"

"I wasn't thinking anything like that!" It was obviously a lie.

"Hmm, just make sure you have it tomorrow okay?" Zero while getting up from his lap.

"No problem, if its you I do get hard easily and I do have a red boxer brief."

"Huh?" Zero asked confusingly looking at kaname.

"Uh, never mind that! Of course I'll have it tomorrow" kaname said then laughed nervously. Its good zero didn't quite got it all. He could have gotten a nice lecture again.

"So its settled! Don't forget okay?" Zero excitedly said as he left.

Kaname only smiled then waved. "Something in red and hard huh?" He thought. "Maybe I should just stick to my red boxers and hard *bleep*". He only smirked to himself then continued what he was doing earlier before .. Daydreaming about zero while reading a book that is.

The next day

A/n: tell what you think should I continue this or not? PLEASE! xD I still haven't finished this so yeah, you better tell me first if its good or bad .

Arigatou nee!


End file.
